


Who Said That?

by SnarkyBubble



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Female Slash, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Movie(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBubble/pseuds/SnarkyBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get the knife!" Drabbles in which canon Newsies movie and stage dialogue is used by the wrong character in the wrong situation. Rated T for some slashy innuendo. Give suggestions of quotes to use for future chapters in your review :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cough

Chapter 1: Cough

Davey had just sold a paper and pocketed a particularly shiny penny, when next to him Jack coughed slightly.

Davey glanced at Jack, who seemed fine, but then coughed a bit more.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Fine, fine."

But then he started coughing harder, closing his eyes, leaning over, grasping David's shirtsleeve. Coughs racked his shoulders, as he gasped for breath. Davey grasped Jack's shoulders, alarm on his face, his own breath caught in his throat. Jack, tears in his eyes from the continuous coughing, held a newspaper up to Davey and said, " **Buy me last pape, mistah?** "

"Oh, you're so dead," Davey said, smacking Jack on the chest, but there was relief on his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Originally Les is the one saying the line, when Jack is teaching Davey and Les how to sell papes.


	2. Sleep

Chapter 2: Sleep

Waiting around at the Distribution Center for Weasel to open up, Mush decided to make small talk.

"How'd you sleep, Davey?"

"On my back, Mush."

Mush laughed loudly. " **You hear what Davey said? I asked Davey how he slept, and he said 'On me back, Mush**!'"

"No, I said on MY back. Not ME back. I'm not Irish," Davey said.

"Oh. Well it's still funny."

"Ask me how I slept," Jack interjected.

"Okay. How'd ya sleep, Jack?" Mush said.

"On top of Davey."

Mush squealed with laughter while Davey smacked Jack in the chest, blushing.


	3. Sun

Chapter 3: Sun

Jack boxed Sarah's stockings while waiting for Davey to come up on the roof.

"You hungry?" Davey asked, coming up behind Jack. "I made breakfast."

Jack began nibbling on the muffins and got to talking about his dream of Santa Fe.

"You oughta see it, Dave. It's all bigger there. The sky... The sun..."

Davey watched the sun glimmer through Jack's hair.

" **It's the same sun as here**."

Jack made a face. "No kidding?" He spoke sarcastically. "I know I've got less schooling than you, but at least I know that much! I'm being metaphorical here, Davey."

"Okay, sorry!" David said, holding his hands up in defense. That line sure sounded different in his head.


	4. Balcony

Chapter 4: Balcony

Ten years after the strike, Kid Blink clapped enthusiastically at Medda Larkson’s last show of the night. Of course the best act had been The Mayor’s Daughter, who had heard Blink’s hollers and given him a special grin and curtsy.

After, with a single red rose clutched in his hand, Kid Blink knocked on The Mayor’s Daughter’s dressing room door. The Mayor’s Daughter’s wig and eyelashes sat on the counter, and Kid stopped in his tracks, his eyes filled with excitement and awe at seeing someone he hadn’t seen for too long.

Mush turned around in his seat, where he had been removing his stage makeup, still in his dress. He looked obviously pleased, motioning for Kid Blink to come closer.

“ **Where've you been, Kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony**.”

“ **Hangin’ on your every word** ,” Kid Blink said, leaning in to give Mush a kiss, the rose forgotten in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a big longer than the 100-word requirement I made for myself but I couldn't cut any of the Blush fun! Originally Medda says the first part and jack replies


	5. Knife and Shooters

Chapter 5: Knife and Shooters

Midnight. December. Snowing. The streets were all but deserted. No one saw the two dark-clothed figures as they snuck up the alley, hands clutched inside pockets, bowed forward against the cold.

The taller, skinnier figure took a key from around his neck and sneakily unlocked an old, rusted door. He motioned for the other figure, shorter, to come in behind him.

“ **I’ll get the knife** ,” the shorter one, Racetrack, whispered, gesturing toward the kitchen counter.

“Don’t bother. **Got a couple of real good shooters here.** ” Spot Conlon handed him a gun from his pocket. If anyone came upon them, they’d be ready.

They started creeping around, looking through the piles of mail. They had to find that incriminating picture. Before Jack Kelly used it against them.

And then there it was, pinned to the bulletin board. Race and Spot, cuddled on the bed together, asleep. The two of them leaned in close together, staring at the photo, relieved to have it in their possession.

It would do nothing for their reputations if this got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at Sprace! Davey originally says he'll get the knife when they're going cut his dad's cake. And Boots says the line about shooters (marbles) to Spot when we first see Spot.


	6. Month

Chapter 6: Month

Spot and the other Brooklyn guys were sitting around, talking about their conquests.

Shoelaces had met a real sweet seamstress in Midtown. Patch liked a factory worker who lived in the Bronx.

“What about Manhattan? Anyone ever go to Manhattan?” Spot challenged. No one said anything. “ **I spent a month there one night** ,” Spot said with a proud, lifted chin.

The longest night of Conlon’s life, beginning with strip poker, losing every article of clothing but his key, along with all of his pride.

But gaining back all of his pride and more with an hours-long naked tryst with Racetrack Higgins. A month’s worth of groping and groaning all over the course of one night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- That was at the request of ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl. Happy Birthday to her!   
> Boots originally says the line about Brooklyn.


	7. Money

Chapter 7: Money

It took a lot to get Spot out of Brooklyn, but it wasn’t impossible. The Strike did it. Mush performing at Irving Hall did it. Racetrack’s poker games did it.

So Racetrack was surprised one night when he couldn’t convince Spot to come to his latest poker game.

“No dice,” Spot said, shaking his head. “You remember what happened last time. I lost everything I owned.”

“Come on, Spot. Your presence gives credibility to my games.”

“I said no. **For the first time in my life, I got money in my pockets. Real money. Money, you understand?** ”

“ **Well, that’s good. That’s good** , Spot, **because we don’t need you! We don’t NEED you**! ” He left in a huff. See if he’d ever try to talk Spot into ever coming down to Manhattan again. For anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Jack talks about having money towards the end of the movie when Pulitzer tries to buy his cooperation and Davey assures Jack that the strike can continue without him.


	8. Refuge

Chapter 8: Refuge

"This should cover it." Bryan Denton handed the waiter a wad of bills. He gave one final look around the dining room at Tibby's, letting his eyes fall on David last, then he exited the restaurant.

David opened his mouth to speak, but it was Sarah who spoke first. " **We get Jack outta the Refuge tonight** ," she declared. " **From now on we trust no one but the newsies.** "

Several of the newsies enthusiastically agreed and pat her shoulder, and they filed out of Tibby's, making plans on how they'd help Jack escape.

Davey watched them warily, wondering why he bothered trying. Sarah was smart, courageous and beautiful. What chance did he have for Jack to ever notice him when she was constantly there, running the strike and saving the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was at the request of coveredinbees14. Great suggestion!
> 
> This scene is exactly like the movie, except Sarah is now there, saying Davey's lines.


	9. Grounds

Chapter 9: Grounds

The procession was simple, just the two of them walking hand in hand to some simple music played by Dutchy on Racetrack's harmonica. The words in their vows were simple too, as if they knew there was no reason to be highfalutin. The marriage wasn't really valid. No reason to put on airs.

It wasn't valid, but it was important to them.

The couple stood, facing each other, holding hands, while the minister spoke. "We are gathered together today to celebrate the devotion and commitment of these two individuals."

The minister turned to the man on his right. "On what grounds do you, Mr. Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins, take Mr. Patrick 'Spot' Conlon as your wedded spouse?"

" **On the grounds of Brooklyn, your honor,** " Racetrack said, with a small smirk on his mouth.

Spot's lips curved up into a smile, and Race's grinned broadened. This was going to be a good life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another suggested quote by coveredinbees14. I sort of went crazy with this one. Haha!  
> Originally Spot says this line to the judge, in regards to on what grounds he objects to what the judge has said.


	10. Celebration

Chapter 10: Celebration

Jack had joined Sarah, Les, and David at their apartment for dinner, as was the usual Saturday evening custom. With their papa and mama no longer with them, Sarah had become especially concerned with keeping their family--what was left of it--together. And Jack was definitely part of the family, as far as Sarah was concerned.

Sarah had made her famous meatloaf and the four of them had just settled into a quiet enjoyment of the food when Sarah suddenly said, "Tom and I are getting married!"

There was a flurry of movement as all three boys jumped up to hug and congratulate her.

"Les, **go get that** bottle of wine your brother **is hiding in the cabinet** ," Jack said over the din.

David whacked Jack on the shoulder. " **That's for your birthday tomorrow**!"

"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie, Meyer tells them to get the cake their mother is hiding in the cabinet, and Esther tells him that's for his birthday tomorrow.


	11. Cutest

Chapter 11: Cutest

When Spot slept, his face was serene and void of smirk. Periodically his full lips would part slightly and he'd breath in, breath out, sigh peacefully.

Race watched Spot sleep. More often than he'd admit.

It was when Spot slept that the lines of worry and bravado disappeared from his face and he looked, dare Race think it, angelic. Then Spot's eyes opened.

The cool steel of that gaze returned, the lips curled back into a smirk.

Race remarked with exaggerated inflection, " **Oh, what do we have here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was? Yes you are**."

"Caught you watching me sleep again, didn't I?" Spot taunted.

"You'll never hear me admit it." His lazy kiss was all the admission Spot needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medda says these words to Les when she first meets him (and shakes her feathered fan in his face).


	12. Matta'

Chapter 12: Matta’

Back alley make-out session, close to dusk. Spot nuzzling and nipping at Race’s neck. Felt...so...good, but--

Race shoved Spot off. “ **Mmmmmm? What's the matta’ with you?”** Spot whined.

“ **What's the matter with me**?” Race challenged.

“ **What's the matta’ with you? Wanna...go...back...to.**..” Spot found that sweet spot again (is that where he got his name, Race wondered) and was back to full-on neck-sucking.

“ **Come on**!” Race said, giving Spot a little shove, again trying to shake him off. “Don’t do nothing that will keep the nuns from giving me breakfast tomorrow.”

Spot laughed. “Oh, is little Race hungry? I’ll make sure you’re fed, don’t worry.”

Race surrendered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kim for the quote suggestion!
> 
> This original exchange is between Kloppman and Jack, when Jack doesn't want to wake up.


	13. Future

Chapter 13: Future

The boys were gathered for lunch at Tibby’s. It was crowded and their food was ready, sitting up on the counter by the kitchen, but with just the one waiter, it was going to be awhile before their food would make it to their table.

Jack jumped up and started putting plates onto first one tray, then another. He distributed the plates among his friends, and was about to take the trays back to the kitchen, when he was stopped.

“ **Oh, you are good** ,” the sole waiter spoke sarcastically. “ **Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future**. Now stay out of my kitchen!”

The newsies laughed at Jack’s gape.

“Jus’ trying to help,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medda says these words to Les after he tries his "buy my last pape" line on her, in the scene they first meet.


	14. Scared

Chapter 14: Scared

So, there would be a huge, city-wide strike among all the working boys and girls of New York. Tonight Jack, Davey and Katherine would go print a newspaper (on Pulitzer’s press, no less!) and tomorrow the papers would be distributed.

As Davey made these plans with Jack, up on the rooftop, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. These last few days, in the heat of the strike, David had felt more alive and more passion than he'd ever felt. Davey knew it wasn't just the strike that made him feel this way. And watching the animated boy in front of him? He knew Jack had felt it too. But it was all going to end, if Davey didn't say something. Davey and his walking mouth.

“ **If things were different** …” Davey said wistfully, meeting Jack’s eyes, and then looking away.

“ **What, if** I wasn't **going to Santa Fe**?” Jack asked, not yet getting his drift.

David scoffed. “And if I wasn't a boy. And if I wasn't scared of what my father thought.”

Jack moved closer to Davey. Now he got it. “ **You're not really scared of** your **father**.”

“ **No** ,” Davey admitted with a shrug, his heart thumping but his outward appearance calm, almost daring. “ **But I am pretty scared of you**.”

“ **Don't be** ,” Jack said, closing the space between the two of them, until there was no more space left between them.

A kiss, which promised that things were actually just beginning, not ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing some canon dialogue from the Musical this time! This scene originally takes place between Katherine and Jack, during their song "Something to Believe in". In this Drabble, I gave Katherine's lines to Jack and let Davey have Jack's lines.


	15. Sun (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some girls are just better at that domestic stuff than others.

Chapter 15: Sun (again)

Jack swung himself up onto the rooftop, his own penthouse in the sky, but stopped suddenly at the sign of Katherine. What was she doing up there?

"You hungry?" Katherine asked, holding out a basket with a little doily-wrapped pastry in it. "I made breakfast."

Jack reached for the basket, slightly confused. Since when did Katherine cook? But who was he to turn down food? He took out a pastry and held it in his hand and got to talking about his dream of Santa Fe.

" **You oughta see it,** Kath **. It's all bigger there. The sky... The sun...** "

Katherine pursed her lips, then said, " **It's the same sun as here.** "

Jack snorted and he took a bite of her pastry. Then he started coughing and gagging, trying to decide between swallowing the dry, foul food, or spitting it out. Finally he managed to get it down his throat. She handed him a flask from her purse sheepishly. He took a long swig of what was probably Pulitzer’s finest brandy, then handed back the basket.

“Yeah, um… I would stick with being a reporter, if I was you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to be honest, "it's the same sun as here" is probably one of my favorite lines in the whole movie. Because it's so stinkin' bad. So thanks for forgiving me for using this part again. 
> 
> Originally it's Sarah in the movie who gives jack breakfast and says that line, up on her rooftop. 
> 
> Oh, and I've got this obsession with Sarah and doilies. It's basically in all my stories. Haha


	16. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Brooklyn for a poker game makes Race tremble. But not out of fear.

Chapter 16: Trembling

Five in the evening, most of the boys were still out selling their papes, or doing social things. Race was back in the lodging house, chewing his cigar while he combed back his shiny black hair. Coming up from behind him, Jack gave a little whistle.

“Who are you dolling up for tonight?”

Race gave Jack a look but removed the cigar from his mouth and said, “It ain't a who. It's a what.” Jack smirked and Race continued. “Going to Brooklyn for poker tonight.”

Jack’s smirk just got wider, and Race blundered on before Jack could speak. “It ain't like that, alright? I owe Spot a little money, so what. I'm going there now to win it back.”

“ **Does he scare you? You’re going up against the most powerful man in New York City** ,” Jack reminded Race.

“ **Oh yeah, look at me. I’m trembling** ,” Race taunted back. He held up his hand as if to prove a point. Only there WAS a slight tremble.

Race turned away to finish getting ready. That tremble wasn't fear. It was anticipation. Because he already knew he wasn't going to win his money back. An image of Spot, naked on the bed under him would be enough to make anyone tremble, right?

And winning wasn't everything. He and Spot had a much better time AFTER the game if he let Spot win at poker. Race adjusted his pants with a satisfied smile as he headed out. Here goes nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene originally happens between Denton and Jack when they are eating at Tibby's, before the strike, after Pulitzer refuses to see Jack and Les. I have Denton's line to Jack here. And it's for Jaiden, who requested more Sprace :)


	17. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is always touching David and it drives David crazy.

Chapter 17: All Night

An arm slung around Davey's shoulders. A grasp of his forearm. A tousle of his hair. Or the worst one to date: a blow on his ear. (Supposedly Jack had saved him from a bug, but the saving had turned his entire insides into knots.) Jack’s habit of touching Davey made being near Jack both extremely satisfying and extremely tortuous.

And if the days were bad, the nights were worse. Who can sleep with a cowboy running through their mind? Finally one night, Davey sneaked out. He had to talk to Jack without their little shadow. But by the time he got to the lodging house, the boys were settled in for the night.

“ **Did you sleep out there all night?** ” A hushed voice roused Davey, who stretched, body stiff from a night on the fire escape. The Chocolate brown eyes of Jack were peering at him, and Davey couldn't hold back a smile.

“ **I didn't want to disturb** anybody,” he admitted, self-consciously flattening his curls.

“ **Meet me on the roof** ,” Jack instructed him, and then he was gone from the window, leaving David to his jittery stomach.

(Continued in next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These lines come from the movie when Jack sleeps outside Sarah's window and she invites him onto the roof. 
> 
> ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl, the Jack/David touching is for you ;)


	18. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jack lying, or improving the truth?

Chapter 18: Truth

Once David had quieted his nerves and stepped up onto the roof, it was only a few minutes before Jack joined him. They stood side by side next to the edge of the building, leaning against the short wall.

“Happy to see you this morning, Davey. Nice surprise.” He held an apple out to David.

David looked down at the shiny apple, but he could feel the heat of Jack's gaze on his face. “Thanks, Jack.” There were brushing of fingers as David took the apple.

“Next time, wake me. I don't mind,” Jack insisted.

“Yeah, sure, Jack. You want me to wake you.”

**“You think I'm lying?”**

**“Well, you do have a way of improving the truth.”**

“Well, next time, try me. You might be surprised.”

Davey took a bite of his apple in response. One of these days he might just surprise Jack back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In the movie, David confronts Jack about his other name, Francis Sullivan. Jack insists his name is Jack Kelly. The lines are the same, but different context)


	19. Once or Twice

Chapter 19:

Jacobi’s had emptied of all the newsies, and Katherine sat quietly at a back booth, scribbling down notes with a pencil in her little notebook. How did she describe the taller boy? Oh that's right, David, as in David and Goliath. Her lips curved into a smile but her jotting was interrupted by a shadow across her table. Her eyes lifted to see an angelic face that caused her to swallow a little gasp, the beauty was so striking and so familiar.

“You're--”

“Sarah,” said the girl, sliding into the booth across from Katherine. “And you're Katherine.” She held out her hand and Katherine took it, shaking it silently, holding the slender hand longer than necessary. Still no words came to Katherine so Sarah spoke again. “My brother, Davey, said you wanted to speak to other child workers. So I'm here.” Katherine, who always seemed to have a witty comeback, still said nothing. “Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?” Sarah tried again, tucking a strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

That movement seemed to knock Katherine out of her trance and she cleared her throat, sitting up taller, more business-like. “Right, Ms. Jacobs. Can I ask your profession?”

“Seamstress,” Sarah responded with visible amusement.

“And your...marital status?”

“Single…and looking,” Sarah answered, biting her lip with mock innocence as she held back a demure smile.

“Perfect,” Katherine said, still jotting down notes, furtively glancing up at Sarah's face, then returning her attention to her notepad. “Find anything yet?” she asked, attempting--and failing--a professional tone.

“Maybe…” Sarah leaned forward and confided, “ **Girls are nice, once or twice, ‘til I find someone new**.” Katherine swallowed and looked up into Sarah's eyes, obvious sparks connecting them. “ **But I never planned on no one like you**.”

“And yet, here we are,” Katherine said, gaining back her nerve and reaching back across the table for Sarah's hand. And just like that, the questions were over and the girls were done talking, because they both had a better idea for a secluded back booth at Jacobi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack originally sang these words about Katherine in the stage version. Here I have Sarah saying them to Katherine.


	20. Someone New

Chapter 20:

The strike was over. Jack had just pulled away in Teddy Roosevelt’s coach, and the newsies were lining up for their papers. David proudly got his hundred papers, feeling pretty darn good about Jack’s deal with Pulitzer, promising that they'd be able to return any papers they couldn't sell.

Before Davey could dwell too long on Jack being gone, however, a thought that was still too painful, there was a commotion in the distance. It was Jack! He was making his way in slow motion through the crowd of well-wishers until he made it to the front of the Distribution Center’s line. Right in front of Davey.

“How's the headline?” Jack asked casually, as if he was testing the waters. Davey felt a smile spread across his face as he lifted the papers up onto his shoulder.

“Headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes.” Davey squared his hat, having learned this, and so much more, from Jack over the last few weeks.

“Come ‘ere, Dave,” Jack said with a little jut of his chin. Davey stepped down the stairs, handing his papers off to Itey, Davey’s steps increasing in speed until he was right in front of Jack. They looked each other over for the briefest of minutes until David spit into his hand, holding it out to the boy who had become his partner and confidant.

Jack closed his hand around Davey’s, then he seemed to change his mind as he gripped Davey’s shoulder with his other hand. The space between them lessened as their lips met and the air around them exploded into cheers of triumph.

Davey broke the kiss first, laughing with surprise as he said, “Really, Jack? What about that stuff you told me about Sarah? Or Medda?”

“ **Girls are nice, once or twice, ‘til I find someone new** ,” Jack admitted with a shrug that could only have been described as shy.

“ **I never planned on no one like you** ,” Davey admitted, but there was a smile on his lips as he got ahold of jack's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack originally sang these lines to Katherine in the stage version. Here Jack and Davey say them to each other. (And it takes place in Movie verse, because Itey is here, there is mention of Sarah, and the dialogue and scene are from the movie)


End file.
